


Autumn Lights

by Leonee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Good times, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, jack!Arima, more characters as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonee/pseuds/Leonee
Summary: Love blooms in the most unexpected times.But can it conquer all?Even when it gets you entangled in the darkest threads one must never pull...





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> After a long long hiatus...
> 
> Welcome to my first multichapter!

Autumn breeze was caught in the leaves of the trees, peacefully blowing and greeting the students arriving at the campus. Before the large gate, long locks of brown hair danced in the wind as its owner spun around her blue-haired friend, waving her hands and giggling happily.

"This is so exciting!" Minami squealed in delight. Her eyes were wide with enthusiasm, almost glistening with tears. Months of never ending tension and sweat had finally born fruit. Arima averted his gaze from her eyes, trying to conceal his nervousness. He knew how much she had wanted this, how hard she had worked. They both had. Seemingly endless nights spent studying, hours passing by as they sat at their table in the library... This was a dream come true.

Still, he couldn’t get rid of the dense anxiety burning in his chest. It had been a while since he had had such a hard time keeping a straight face. This was an event he had never thought he would live to experience. First day of university… He let go of the breath he had forgotten he was holding.

Kamii University.

Standing at the entrance, Arima thought back to the days he had been overwhelmed by the dark feelings seeping into his veins, poisoning every thought. He couldn't believe how far they had come. There had been so many moments when he had almost given up. Succumbed to his pessimism... This future had seemed so far, so difficult to obtain. He probably would have abandoned it all and returned to Shachi if Minami hadn't dragged him all the way.  
  
Yet here they were.  
  
"Smile a little!" Minami stopped dancing around and elbowed him in the ribs. "We did it! Can you believe it? We are at _Kamii_!"  
  
She clapped her hands excitedly and took his arm, holding it tightly as she dragged him towards the entrance. The campus was so big, so different from their tiny high school. The buildings were old but well taken care of. Their reddish brown surface contrasted the green of the trees surrounding them. It was a private, peaceful environment. Large but cosy. Like home… Arima felt a sense of belonging even when he knew that he shouldn’t. This wasn’t meant for him.

He bit his lip, trying to push back the thoughts.

They had arrived early so it was still quiet. Minami had been fidgeting all morning. Finally, she had decided she couldn’t wait any longer and kicked him out of his bed, dragging him out of the door. Arima was sure that he was wearing mismatched socks. He had been too sleepy to bother flicking the light switch on. He had combed his hair with his fingers on the bus.

He gazed at the buildings. There were few students around. He could see some of them sitting on benches under the trees. Others were walking around with their friends, most likely talking about their holidays.

The best university in Tokyo…

“Let’s go to the science labs!” He was forced into the building by his friend despite his protests. They had been to the campus twice already. They had seen everywhere. Wasn’t this a bit too much?

“Minami-”

“I can’t wait to make my schedule. I want to take every class ever!” She huffed as she observed the board in front of the literature department. Minami was going to study to become a math teacher. She had a bright, analytical mind so Arima thought that it suited her. She had always liked school and her gentle nature would serve her well as a teacher.

Students should know better than to make her angry, however. She was terrifying when enraged and she had little patience for ungratefulness. Some people had found that out the hard way.

He rested his back against the cold wall of the empty corridor. His own future was a bit more obscure. He had chosen to study Japanese Literature for some reason and it was difficult to say what he would do after graduation. He wasn’t as optimistic and hopeful as Minami. At least he knew that he would enjoy studying it. He had always liked reading.

Before he knew, he was being dragged away again. He sighed and let himself be led away by Minami. They walked around the campus and went in and out of every building. He wasn’t even paying attention anymore. He started watching people instead. It was a bit more crowded now. Laughter could be heard from the café nearby. There was a line in front of the vending machine and a couple was sitting on the grass, happily chatting about something. The sun was shining but it didn’t heat the place too much. It was cool in the shadows. It was a nice air to be roaming outside. He felt a bit more optimistic as he gazed up at the sky, watching the puffy clouds lazily floating above.

He wondered for a moment if he would find any friends here. It wasn’t very likely. He had always had trouble making friends. Besides, it was dangerous. Well, at least, he always had Minami…

Speaking of, where was she?

Arima looked around. He had a habit of spacing out and he often stayed like that for an awkward amount of time unless Minami was around to snap him out of it. She liked to tease him about it, too.

He spotted her at the end of the line in front of the vending machine. He approached her. “What are you doing?”

“Getting us coffee.” She observed the machine. “Or would you like to have something else?”

Arima shrugged. “Coffee is enough.”

Minami nodded. “Why don’t you sit? There are tables over there. Under the trees. It’s nice.”

Arima gave a nod and headed to the picnic table closest to them. All but one were empty anyway. On the table next to his, a young man was seated, facing him. He seemed to be buried in his book. He didn’t notice the other boy taking a seat on the other table.

Arima started drawing circles on the large surface with his index finger, waiting. A few minutes passed and he was bored out of his mind. What was taking so long? He sighed internally and gazed up at the bookish boy. He was black haired and had smooth, pale skin. He was wearing a green hoodie and jeans. He wondered what the boy was studying… His thoughts wandered off to his own studies. What would the teachers be like? The assignments? What would they be reading? There was an illustration on the page the black-haired student was reading right now. He wondered what it was…

“So!” Minami abruptly exclaimed as she sat across him, blocking the view of the boy. She handed him his coffee can.

“What took you so long?”

“I chatted with a few people at the vending machine. They were very nice. I already like this place!”

Of course.

They were all nice until they… weren’t.

He didn’t say anything so Minami leaned forward and whispered to him. “Who is he?”

“Hmm?”

“That boy behind me.” She leaned in closer.

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“Why would I?” He was confused.

“You were staring. So I thought…” She looked at him intently. He simply stared back at her, not even bothering to answer. She knew full well that this wasn’t the case. He had spaced out again. He did it all the time and was warned by others all the time. He shrugged it off.

“You know, he caught you staring.” She noted. She rested her chin against her palm. “And he blushed when he did.” She giggled and poked his arm.

Arima leaned a bit to the right so the black-haired boy was in his line of sight again. He had leaned into the book so Arima was only able to see the top of his head for a second. Suddenly, the boy looked up and their eyes met.

Minami was right. His cheeks were as red as a rose. He immediately looked away from Arima when he caught his gaze. He had large, gray eyes…

Arima turned back to Minami and shrugged again. She rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m headed for my job at the department store after my classes are over. What are you going to do?”

Arima rested his cheek against his palm and scratched the table’s surface with his finger. He would probably finish the book he had been reading.

_Living as I do with human beings, the more that I observe them, the more I am forced to conclude that they are selfish._

Natsume Sosaki.

“I’ll just go back home.”

Minami hummed, also resting her face against her palm, watching the leaves sway in the wind. “You don’t want to hang out with people? Make friends?”

Arima almost snorted. “They are no good for us, Minami.”

Her eyes found his, staring in silent defiance.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them looking away. Arima knew that she was conflicted about her relationship with humans. Normal was all she had ever wanted to be. To have an ordinary life… She wanted the impossible. He couldn’t blame her. They worked harder than any human, wanted this life more than anyone else but with bodies like theirs… It just wasn’t possible.

Sometimes he found his mind slipping towards her way of doing things. Her bloody smile and vicious laugh…

Minami reminded him of her sometimes. Her gentle, innocent smile and the storms hidden underneath. Her beautiful figure, her strength. Her will to fight.

“This isn’t fair.”

It isn’t.

“Why can’t we…” Minami clenched her fists, squeezing her jaw. They had worked so hard and all of this could fall apart with the briefest phone call to the right organization. They would find them, finish them off. This was a beautiful dream and it wasn’t meant to last.

_We live in a time bomb._

Minami’s smile was gone. Her expression was pained as she stared down, her brows furrowed. He could tell she was upset. This was supposed to be their big day. The beginning of a new life. He had ruined everything, hadn’t he?

He sighed and looked around, aware that he needed to fix this but not knowing what to do. Biting his lip momentarily, he hesitantly reached for her hands. Minami looked up from the table, surprised. He rarely displayed such affectionate gestures.

He really, really wanted a new beginning.

“We’ll be alright.” His voice wavered, betraying his unreadable expression.

Minami stared wide eyed for a while and finally, she smiled. She squeezed his hands back. “Thank you.”

She pressed her lips together and stood still for a while. Then she pounced at him, pulling him in for a hug. Arima gasped at the suddenness of her action and over her shoulder, he caught the boy staring at them. He quickly looked away from the two and once again returned to whatever he was reading. Taking a glance at the page he was on before the boy lifted the book and hid behind it, Arima saw the same illustration as before.

Minami released him and sat back on her seat. They quietly sipped their coffees.

“What’s your first lesson in the morning?” She inquired, taking out her schedule from her bag.

Arima checked his own before answering.

“Introduction to Japanese Classical Literature.”

8:30

“Time to go.”


	2. Next

Having opened his mouth large enough to swallow a cow, Fura Taishi yawned.

“This is boring.”

Arima ignored his rant and continued walking. They had stayed after school to work on their report but Arima had to admit it hadn’t been useful in the least. Fura was reluctant to contribute and that combined with Arima’s silent nature, made their partnership very difficult. They hadn’t progressed in the least. Arima hadn’t hoped for much in the first place. Fura Taishi wasn’t known for his academic proficiency.

“The project is due in two weeks, Fura-kun.”

“That means we still got time.” Fura yawned again and stretched. “Anyway, I’m outta here. Good night!” He waved and strode off, his hands in his pockets. Arima sighed internally and started walking in the opposite direction. He would work on the science report once the weekend rolled over. It was blatantly obvious that Fura had no intentions or whatsoever to do schoolwork. Arima wondered what he planned to do with his life after high school.

He doubted the boy was the type to make plans.

At the corner of his eye, something moved.

When he turned to look, he could have sworn that up above, hidden in the shadows, he saw a dark pair of eyes stare back at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The door closed behind him with a thud.

Arima sighed, leaving his bag leaning against the wall. He removed his shoes and entered the apartment. It was oddly quiet in here. Arima figured that all the shouting and turmoil was set to start right before he went to bed. Arguing couples, loud music, dogs barking… It had become a routine of some sorts. They didn’t exactly live in what one would call a nice neighborhood but it was the best they could afford. The other places Minami and him had looked into had been much worse. He didn’t even consider them as options.

He changed into his pajamas even though it was still dusk outside. The sun had just set and its final lights illuminated the clouds floating in the sky. He could have come home earlier but he had decided to visit a bookstore on his way back. He didn’t have anything particular in his mind. He had just wanted to feel the smooth covers under his fingertips, inhale the scent of newly printed pages… It was always refreshing to visit a bookstore. He sometimes took time to read a couple of things. It helped ease the ache of being unable to purchase most of them. Without food expenses, it was easier to save up money to pay rent and utility bills. Still, he had to be careful with his money.

He gazed around in his and Minami’s shared apartment. It was very small. Its kitchen and living room were connected. There was a small bathroom and a toilet. The only bedroom was occupied by Minami. Arima slept in the living room and they both studied on the kitchen table. They hadn’t put up any decorations or furniture. Just a couch, two floor beds, a few cupboards… Most of their stuff was piled up on these things and on the ground. It was easy to move this way and it didn’t cost much.

He opened his book and soon lost himself in the pages. He didn’t even notice that the door opened and Minami entered. He only looked up when she huffed and grabbed his book, stealing it away before he could try to grab it back. She sighed.

“Good evening to you, too…” Minami stated dryly as she handed the book back. Her long dark hair was styled in a ponytail, as it was expected in her workplace. Her hair was cut more neatly now, no longer dressed in the unusually layered style she sported back in high school. She had changed so much since then. Arima watched the silky brown locks dance as she shook her head. They reached below her shoulder blades, grazing the back of her slim waist.

She sighed again. “I want to shower.”

“Today is not your shower day.”

Minami slapped his arm. “I know that.” She huffed. “I wish I could though. It was a busy day.”

She set down next to him. Illuminated only by a single lightbulb, they watched the world outside the window. The sky was completely swallowed in darkness now. Amber glow of the streetlights shone below and the rumbling of cars could be heard every now and then. A dog howled somewhere down the street. Someone dropped something on the floor above.

Minami turned to him after a while. “You promised you would trim my hair.”

Arima blinked. “You want it _now_?”

“Yes, silly. You were supposed to do it before the classes started.” She poked his abdomen. “But _somebody_ was too lazy and decided to nap instead.” She pursed her lips. Arima could see her suppressing a smile. He got up to bring the scissors.

“Wait, let’s do it in the bathroom. It is easier to clean up.” She followed him there, taking a chair from the kitchen along. Arima threw a cloth over her shoulders to keep her clothes clean of falling hair strands. Minami wet her hair and sat on the chair.

He slowly started to comb her brown locks, careful not to let entangled strands get caught in its teeth and pull her hair. Minami chuckled.

“You are getting a lot better at this, Arima.” He lifted his gaze from her hair to the mirror in front of them and their eyes met. She smiled at him. “You used to pull my hair all the time. You are not so brutal anymore.”

He tied some of the hair in a knot above her head and started trimming the ones left below.

“How did your classes go?” Minami inquired. She was watching his reflection in the mirror. His eyes met her warm brown ones for a moment. It was almost ridiculous, how far they had come since the day they met two years ago. Their friendship had been all but a farce, back then. They had been rivals, if not complete enemies, fighting for territory. Her eyes had been full of hate and hostility as she let her crimson kakugan flare. Words dripping with venom, accusing and cursing him for selling out his own kind…

All for a human.

Arima snapped out of his daze, remembering that he had been asked a question.

“Fine.” He responded.

Minami rolled her eyes. “As talkative as ever.” She pursed her lips and pushed her wet bangs away from her eyes. She was always straight-forward with him. He liked that. It was boring to have people dancing around a topic instead of straight up telling him. Another thing brought by the proximity born from friendship...

It was odd to think that they were friends. That _he_ had a friend. He was often in awe at the realization of it. Having someone to rely on in this lonely life… He sometimes wondered if Minami felt the same.

_We are so alike… Arima-kun…_

Lonely children with no future. Trying to float and rise again as they defied against the waves that threatened to push them into the darkest waters, drowning them in their own wretched existence. Minami had lost everything and Arima had had nothing to begin with. He had been born into cruelty as a life that wasn’t even supposed to exist.

“Careful!”

He almost jumped at her command. “Almost done…” He mumbled as he adjusted the scissor in his hand. He finished the task soon after, cleaning the floor together with Minami. She dusted the hair strands off of her skirt and shirt.

“When do you want your trim?” She asked, observing his blue locks. They reached below his chin, half-way down to his shoulders. He shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe next week…”   

After Minami retired to her room, Arima made his bed and slid under the covers. He watched the shadows play on the ceiling for a while. A few cars passed by. The dog was still barking. In fact, a few more had joined it now. Yellowish light of the streetlamps oozed in from the corner of the curtains, touching the floor beneath, illuminating the few books he had left there on the floor. He thought of school, work, the black-haired boy…

 _Kaneki Ken._ Japanese Literature major.

How funny. He figured he should have expected that given how bookish the boy appeared to be. He looked so young, it was difficult to believe that he was a university student. With his large, gray eyes and ivory skin… He was almost like a doll. It didn’t help that the boy had frozen like a statue the moment Arima sat on the chair next to him, the only seat available which wasn’t at the far back of the classroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Arima arrived at the classroom his first lesson was supposed to take place, he was surprise to see helf of the seats already occupied. Each table had two chairs positions behind it and the front desks were nearly all full. He gazed around the classroom, trying to see where would be the best place for him to sit. His eyes fell on the table at the front, immediately spotting the familiar black hair of the student occupying the other end of it. The boy from earlier was sitting at the front row, stubbornly scribbling something on the notebook in front of him.

_So, he is a Japanese major?_

He supposed he should have expected it, judging from his quiet demeanor and fondness of books. The literary piece peeking from his half-open bag was rather thick and Arima thought that he recognized the kanji forming the author’s name. It wasn’t easy to tell from afar. He wanted to get closer but he knew that it would be weird. He simply sat on the chair next to him, ignoring how the other stiffened, opening up his own notebook. He started doodling trees and flowers as he waited the class to be ready. He had been scribbling a daisy when the professor showed up and he looked up to see all of the seats had been filled. The lesson was starting.

He eyed the boy sitting next to him. His eyes were fixed to the front of the room, never leaving the Professor. His cheeks were rosy again. Arima went back to his own business. He turned the page of his notebook so he could continue writing. The Professor was talking about the topics and works they would cover this semester. Arima had already read some of them but there were still quite a few he hadn’t. He decided to see if he could borrow them from the school library. If they were taken, he would try the local one…

Before he knew, the lesson was concluded. He was so absorbed in his own imagination, he wouldn’t have realized it if it weren’t for the bookish boy who jumped to his feet the second the professor announced the end of the lesson. The boy scrambled for his bag, pulling it too quickly towards himself and causing it to swing and hit Arima’s face.

“O-Oh no! Oh no, are you okay?” The boy squeaked, waving his hands at him like crazy. His face was flushed and sweat was already forming on his forehead. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He kept mumbling apologies and asking if he was okay.

The bag was a breeze compared to what Arima’s tough body was able to take, of course. He was more taken aback by the boy’s panic than the accidental hit. He quietly leaned forward to pick up the notebook which had fallen from the bag to the ground. He observed the kanji written on it with very neat hand-writing.

“Kanegi… Ken…” He spoke, trying to figure out the pronunciation of the name.

“H-Huh?” The boy stared. He was scratching wrist nervously.

“Your name.” Arima responded calmly. “Kanegi Ken?”

“Oh. Uh. Kaneki.” He seemed surprised. “Kaneki Ken.”

Arima nodded and handed the notebook back. The boy muttered a thanks and rushed out of the classroom. Arima simply stared after him for a moment before starting to gather his own materials as well. He placed them in his bag and stood, moving to the exit.

_Kaneki Ken._

What a nice sounding name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build? Yes.
> 
> Do try to bear with me though. I will make it worth your time┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘
> 
> Next up: Arima goes to work. Kaneki has a little talk with Hide.
> 
> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think   
> (●´ω｀●) 
> 
> See you!


End file.
